


The Perfect First Kiss, Kinda

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, M/M, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Even though Dipper and Wirt have been dating for some time now they haven't had there first kiss. They plan to go to a nice evening out and Dipper's sure their first kiss will happen. Though nervous out of his mind, Dipper's been planning for the kiss too long for it to be anything to be less than perfect. What could go wrong?





	The Perfect First Kiss, Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of their first kiss! Enjoy!

Looking in the mirror Dipper made to pick at every visible flaw he found. His hair was the only thing he refused to touch after Mabel fixed it because it was the only thing he accepted so far as “good enough” for his date.

As he continues to pick he doesn’t notice his sister behind him rolling her eyes at him. After another minute of watching him mumble incoherently to his image in the mirror she snags him by his elbow pushing him out of the bathroom back to their room. Dipper let’s a sound escape himself that he’s not proud of but lets Mabel drag him along none the less.

Looking down Dipper realized while he was freaking out he’d never changed from his pajama shorts. He let out a long groan in frustration putting his head in his hands. “Mabel! Wirt’s going to be here any minute he can’t see me like this!” Dipper emphasized the word “this” by waving his hands up and down his body.

Mabel sighed again he always freaked out like this before his big dates with Wirt. Dipper was obviously head over heels for the boy, even if they haven’t kissed yet. Which by how many “hypothetical” questions he asked her lately Mabel guessed what was on his mind. They heard the doorbell ring and when he stated mumbling again she put her foot down and looked him in the eye.

“Dipper calm down. Wirt’s seen you fall asleep in your mac and cheese after three days of no sleep, this is nothing. Just get on your nice jeans mom bought and your sneakers and you’ll be fine! I’ll get the door.”

Dipper cringed at the memory he’d tried to repress despite his boyfriend insisting it was funny. He nodded feeling lucky his sister was there to keep him from getting too out of hand. Finishing up dressing he heard Wirt’s voice from down stairs.

He laughed at something Mabel said and Dipper smiled at the sound. Wirt made him so happy, he was a great guy. Sweet, kind, smart, good looking and his lips were always chapped, but Dipper wanted nothing more than to press his own against them to see how they taste. He wanted to know if he would moan or push deeper into him. Could he put his hands through his hair? Would Wirt do the same? What about his tongue-

The call of his name from below snaps him out of his thoughts. Dipper yells he’s coming down and takes one last look in the mirror, his face is completely flushed from his previous thoughts. He was making a big deal out of nothing! It was just a kiss! He decided while walking down the stairs the first chance to kiss Wirt he would so he wouldn’t be worry about it all night.

Wirt greets him with a hug and a smile and Dipper feels his heart flutter a bit. Holding hands they left the house, to Wirt’s car and drove until they reach the restaurant for their date. It was a nice place, but wasn’t too expensive. Wirt already made a reservation and from what Dipper could see from the outside. The restaurant scenery was perfect for a first kiss. Dipper thought if he could kiss Wirt before they entered the restaurant the date could go on without a snatch.

Wirt was helping Dipper with his seatbelt – the rust bucket of a car making it stuck in place for the third time this week. After struggling for a moment he looks up for a moment to nervously smile at Dipper. Dipper knew his boyfriend was feeling embarrassed about his car but with Wirt’s body so close and his lips right in front of him Dipper’s mind goes blank. He spent all these hours thinking how to get a chance for the perfect first kiss, but all he could focus on was his boyfriend’s cologne and the thought of their lips moving together, so before he knows it he leans in. Unfortunately for him it was just as Wirt got the seat belt to lock in place and he shot his head up right into Dipper’s nose.

They both yelled in the sudden pain, but when Wirt looked up to see what happened Dipper was covering his hand over a bloody nose. “Oh my gosh! Dipper are you okay?”

Dipper shook his head, his voice sounding different than before, “No. Awe man, this really hurts!”

“What happened?” Wirt said fumbling to his glove compartment for some napkins. “Let me see!”

Dipper stayed silent pulling his hand away and Wirt gasped in shock at the bruising that was already forming. If Dipper wasn’t in so much pain he probably would’ve been blushing red and babbling an excuse. “I think I need to go to the hospital.”

Wirt just nodded and started the car heading for the nearest hospital, he was freaking out he was pretty sure he just broke his boyfriend’s nose and he was bleeding all over his mom’s car. They made it to the hospital, Wirt driving as if Dipper was going to die any second.

It took a couple hours for Dipper to get seen in the ER. His nose was officially broken and took another hour before they sent him home with some pain meds. To Wirt it had all gone by so fast – Dipper staying almost completely silent didn’t help either – and he still wasn’t even sure how it all started. Finally settling back in the car with Dipper, Wirt felt calm enough to ask again, “Please Dipper talk to me. What happened?”

Dipper looked in Wirt’s eyes and sighed when he saw how much he caused him to worry. He stayed silent as long as he could but with Wirt’s beautiful brown eyes staring him down he couldn’t hold back anymore, “I-I tried to kiss you.”

“What?” Wirt barely heard him yet a smile started to form on the corners on his lips.

“You looked really cute and you were so close. I just leaned in not really thinking and…” Dipper didn’t need to finish the sentence, Wirt able to put the pieces together himself. Wirt turned to Dipper obviously holding back a laugh at the situation on behave of his boyfriend’s pride.

“So. What you’re saying is you broke your nose, because I was so cute the moment I was hunched over struggling to fix your seatbelt in my mom’s old station wagon that you couldn’t wait until I was done?”

Dipper nodded and Wirt burst out laughing. He wanted to be angry or at least keep up the act but with his boyfriend laughing so genuinely he couldn’t help but laugh as well. His laughing did stop prematurely at the pain it caused and got a look from his worried boyfriend.

“Though that was not your best idea as we can see. I appreciate the sentiment behind it.” He pulled Dipper into a hug and moved back just enough to give him a long kiss right on his birthmark. Pulling back he looked at Dipper who despite his swollen nose had the cutest love struck expression he’d ever seen.

Dipper was on cloud 9. The goofy smile that was on his face would stay there for the rest of the night. He may not of got the first kiss he wanted, but with his hand in Wirt’s as they drove back home, the feel of his boyfriends lips still fresh in his mind. Dipper thinks despite everything he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
